Happy Ending
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Jalanilah hidupmu sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Nyatakan kepada dunia apa yang kau inginkan sebelum dunia mendahuluimu." Mokuba sedang membersihkan kamar Seto saat ia menemukan sebuah jurnal berisi ungkapan hati sang CEO. ONESHOT. CHARACTERS'S DEATH. ANGST.


**A/N : **Haaaiii!! Kali ini oneshot dari gue.

**Disclaimer : **punya Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning : **Characters's death. Puppyshipping, one sided polarshipping (JouxMai), dan MokubaxShizuka di akhir cerita. Super angst!!

**Insiprasi didapat sewaktu mendengarkan 'Happy Ending' dari MIKA. **

* * *

**Happy Ending**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam lebat tampak mengemasi barang-barang di sebuah kamar yang luar biasa luasnya. Dengan wajah masam, satu per satu barang ia tata rapi di dalam kardus secara teratur dan hati-hati. Kaiba Mokuba harus segera menyingkirkan segalanya yang ada di kamar itu. Ia tak ingin lagi mengingat kesedihan mengenai kakaknya, Kaiba Seto. Bahkan, matanya masih sembab dan merah akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin malam ia menemukan jasad kakaknya tergelatak tak berdaya di kamar mandi pribadinya. Melalui hasil penyelidikan tim forensik kepolisian Domino, sang CEO telah memotong urat nadinya sendiri dan meninggal karena kehabisan darah.

Mokuba menepis beberapa bulir air mata yang mulai menuruni pipinya. Kenapa? Ia tidak menyangka kakaknya sampai hati untuk bunuh diri. Seto selalu terlihat bahagia. Ia, Yugi, dan yang lainnya sudah melupakan gencatan senjata mereka sejak SMA dan memulai hubungan pertemanan. Perusahaannya aman-aman saja, bahkan sedang berada di puncak kejayaannya. Seto memiliki semuanya. Harta, adik yang baik, kehidupan yang menyenangkan, pekerjaan yang sukses, teman yang baik, semuanya. Mokuba tidak habis pikir apa yang menyebabkan kakaknya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri.

Mokuba menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya. Baru tadi pagi kakaknya disemayamkan. Banyak orang berdatangan, termasuk Yugi dan yang lainnya. Mereka menyempatkan diri untuk kembali ke Domino dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada Kaiba Seto, sang CEO Kaiba Corp yang keras kepala. Dilihat dari wajah kebingungan yang begitu jelas, mereka juga tidak menyangka Seto bisa senekat ini.

"Kalau aku tidak hadir disini saat ini, aku pasti tidak akan mempercayai berita kematiannya." gumam Yami. Mata rubinya menatap nisan bertuliskan nama Kaiba Seto. "Bunuh diri? Kaiba bukan orang yang seperti itu. Ia tidak akan menyerah, bahkan kepada kematian sekalipun…"

Mokuba juga setuju dengan pendapat Yami. Kakaknya tidak mungkin mau melakukan hal seperti ini. Pasti ada alasannya.

Apa?

Mokuba beranjak dari tempatnya bersimpuh di lantai dan berjalan menuju meja kerja kakaknya. Sudah sebagian dari barang-barang di meja itu ia kemas, tinggal beberapa barang yang masih tersimpan di dalam laci. Dengan gerakan lambat, Mokuba membuka laci berurutan dari paling atas hingga ke paling bawah. Satu per satu barang ia masukkan ke dalam kardus dengan perasaan miris. Ingatan demi ingatan tentang dirinya dan kakaknya berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya, seperti film rusak. Ia terus melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan pikiran kosong, hingga ia menemukan sebuah buku bersampul hitam di laci paling bawah, tertutupi oleh dokumen-dokumen.

Penasaran, Mokuba mengambil buku itu dan membaca tulisan di sampulnya. _Journal. _Sepertinya Seto menyimpan sebuah jurnal pribadi tanpa sepengtahuan Mokuba. Sedikit penasaran, Mokuba mulai membuka buku itu dan membaca kalimat pertamanya.

_Aku, Kaiba Seto telah melakukan hal paling memalukan dan paling tidak bisa ditolerir sepanjang hidupnya. Aku memutuskan untuk menulis di dalam sebuah jurnal._

Mokuba tersenyum kecil membaca tulisan kakaknya yang begitu familiar. Ia ingat betul betapa bencinya Seto terhadap jurnal atau buku harian. Dia selalu bilang, "Untuk apa berbicara dengan buku? Itulah fungsinya manusia diciptakan. Untuk diajak bicara."

_Tapi, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan luapan perasaan ini. __Bisa-bisa, kepalaku meledak karena terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan. Kau bilang, aku bisa cerita kepada adikku? Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Coret. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau ia tahu tentang... perasaanku ini. Menceritakannya masalahku sama saja dengan membuka aib betapa lemah dan pengecutnya diriku._

Dahi Mokuba berkerenyit saat membaca tulisan itu. Kakaknya menyimpan sebuah rahasia darinya dan begitu besar. Mungkinkah rahasia itu yang mengakibatkan Seto bunuh diri? Mungkin di dalam jurnal ini ia menemukan jawabannya, karena Seto tidak meninggalkan sepucuk surat sama sekali berkaitan tentang kematiannya. Yang ia tinggalkan hanyalah sekumpulan pengacara untuk mengatur hak waris dan lain-lainnya. Tapi, pesan kematian tidak ia tinggalkan sama sekali, membuat wartawan dan teman-temannya bertanya-tanya atas kematiannya.

Memutuskan untuk mencari tahu kebenaran di balik kematian kakaknya, Mokuba melanjutkan membaca isi jurnal tersebut.

* * *

_Kebodohan pertamaku dimulai sejak aku memasuki SMA. __Tahu kenapa aku menyebutnya kebodohan? Karena aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menjalani hidup selayaknya remaja pada umumnya. Pikiranku terlalu terkotak-kotak seputar pekerjaan dan pekerjaan. Pikiranku semakin kacau sewaktu gelarku direbut oleh Yugi. Sejak saat itu, aku semakin melupakan apa artinya bersenang-senang. Aku terus bekerja untuk menjadi yang terbaik, menjadi seorang _role model _yang baik bagi Mokuba. Aku mulai melupakan untuk apa aku hidup. _

_Tapi, seseorang menyadarkan diriku sebelum aku tenggelam lebih dalam lagi ke dalam lubang hitam yang kuciptakan sendiri. Orang itu bernama Jounouchi Katsuya._

_Aku dan dia memang tidak pernah bisa akur. Selalu bertengkar setiap kali kami bertemu. Namun, saat upacara kelulusan, itu semua berubah. Di bawah pohon sakura yang mekar, kami berdua untuk pertama kalinya berhasil melakukan percakapan selayaknya seorang... teman._

* * *

Kaiba Seto sedang berdiri termenung di bawah rimbunnya pohon sakura. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke arah gedung sekolah yang berdiri megah di depannya. Tak terasa, ia sudah tidak perlu kembali ke tempat terkutuk itu. Haruskah ia senang? Atau sedih? Ia tidak bisa menentukan. Yang jelas, dadanya terasa sakit saat menyadari tempat ia menimba ilmu selama tiga tahun harus ia tinggalkan. Ributnya ruang kelas saat guru tidak ada, loker menyebalkan yang kuncinya susah dibuka, makanan kantin yang dibawah standar seleranya, dan hal-hal lain yang ia alami selamanya tak akan ia lupakan.

Mungkin, Seto sedikit berat untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini. Sedikit.

Seto menoleh ke samping untuk mendapati seseorang berambut pirang juga sedang memandangi gedung sekolah dengan tatapan sayu. Rambut lebatnya yang berwarna pirang tampak bergoyang dimainkan angin. Dan… apakah itu air mata?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau anjing sepertimu bisa menangis." cibir Seto sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda yang bernama Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Be… Berisik!" gerutu Jou sambil menghapus air mata dari wajahnya. Ia mendongak dan menatap Seto dengan sepasang mata cokelatnya. "Kau sendiri juga hampir menangis saat acara wisuda tadi!"

Seto mendengus. Untuk apa ia menangis? Menangisi perpisahannya dengan teman-teman satu sekolahnya? Jujur, tidak ada satupun yang bisa ia panggil teman di lingkungan itu. "Untuk apa aku menangis? Aku tidak punya orang atau apapun untuk kutangisi. Kecuali Mokuba."

"Yah, orang berhati dingin sepertimu mana mengerti tentang hangatnya persahabatan."

"Tidak juga."

"Kau tidak punya orang yang sudi dipanggil teman olehmu."

"Aku bisa membayar siapapun untuk pura-pura menjadi temanku. Dengan uang, semuanya bisa dilakukan, _mutt._"

"Tapi, kau tidak akan mendapatkan teman yang sesungguhnya. Kau tidak akan punya orang yang bisa menghiburmu saat Mokuba tak bisa menghiburmu. Kau akan hidup kesepian seandainya Mokuba tidak ada, Kaiba. Semua orang butuh pendamping, Kaiba. Termasuk kau."

Seto menatap Jou dengan terkejut. Kalimat bijak seperti itu bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Jounouchi Katsuya, si duelist tingkat rendah? "… Kau sadar kalau ini adalah kali pertamanya kita berbicara tanpa ada rasa benci."

Jou tertawa ringan sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Tentu aku sadar. Cukup mengagetkan juga, sebetulnya."

Seto kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jou dan kembali menatapi gedung sekolah mereka. Ia melirik Jou yang masih menampakkan wajah sedihnya. "Kenapa kau sedih? Kau punya teman untuk menghiburmu, kan?"

Jou menggeleng pelan sambil bergumam, "Tidak lagi. Setelah wisuda, aku tidak akan punya siapa-siapa."

"… Apa maksudmu?"

"Yugi dan Yami akan pergi ke Mesir bersama dengan Marik dan Malik. Mereka berempat diajak oleh Isis dan Kakek Sugoroku untuk melakukan penggalian artefak di sana. Yugi dan Malik akan melanjutkan studi mereka mengenai sejarah Mesir Kuno di Mesir. Ryou diminta oleh ayahnya untuk pulang ke Inggris. Tentu, Bakura sebagai kekasih dan yami yang baik tidak mau lepas dari Ryou. Anzu akhirnya diterima di sekolah seni di New York untuk memperdalam tarinya. Honda akan pergi melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya di Hokaido, sementara Otogi terlalu sibuk mengelola perusahaannya sendiri di Tokyo. Aku sendirian." Jou melemparkan seulas senyum singkat yang sarat kesedihan ke arah Seto.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau mengasingkan diri untuk sementara dari kerumunan temanmu? Untuk menangisi nasibmu disini?"

Jou mengangguk pelan. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hanya semilir angin dan gugurnya bunga sakura menemani mereka. Dikejauhan terdengar suara tawa murid-murid yang baru saja disiwuda. Keheningan itu terpecah saat Jou berkata, "Di kota ini tinggal kita berdua, Kaiba."

Seto menoleh perlahan-lahan ke arah Jou yang menatapnya lurus. Mata cokelatnya bertemu dengan mata biru milik sang CEO. "Lalu?"

"Untuk kali ini saja, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba jalur pertemanan dan melupakan perkelahian kita selama ini?"

Permohonan yang begitu singkat, padat, dan sederhana. Permohonan yang keluar dari mulut seorang Jou, bukan dari mulut Yugi yang dengan senang hati dan tak bosan-bosannya mencoba menjebloskan Seto ke lingkaran pertemanan mereka. Awalnya Seto mau menolak tawaran itu, tapi sesuatu menggelitik perasaannya. Bukannya menggeleng, sang CEO malah mengangguk mengiyakan saran Jou. Ya. Sudah waktunya ia menjadi dewasa dan mengakhiri perseteruan menggelikan diantara mereka.

* * *

_Sejak saat itu, aku dan Jou menjadi teman yang begitu akrab. Dimana Jou berada, pasti ada aku dan dimana aku berada, pasti ada Jou. Kami berdua begitu tak terpisahkan sampai-sampai beberapa gosip menggelikan tentang hubungan kami menyeruak ke publik. Jou dan aku hanya menertawakan _headline _berita miring tersebut sambil melanjutkan permainan kami. Semuanya kami hiraukan dan hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Kami berdua tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Itu hanya berita bohong._

_Betapa salahnya diriku._

_Setelah beberapa tahun berteman dengan Jou, aku mulai bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Jounouchi Katsuya, duelist yang selalu kurendahkan. Sifatnya tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Ia ramah, loyal, dan selalu ada di sampingku di saat-saat aku membutuhkannya. Aku cukup menekan nomor teleponnya, mengatakan aku membutuhkannya. Detik berikutnya, ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu _mansion_ dengan senyum lebar dan telinga terbuka lebar untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahku. Kehidupanku berubah menjadi menyenangkan dalam waktu singkat, hanya karena kedatangannya. Hanya karena aku membuka pintu hatiku untuk kehangatannya, semuanya berubah menjadi lebih cerah. _

_Begitu pula perasaanku. Entah sejak kapan rasa persahabatan itu muali beranjak satu tingkat menjadi lebih intim bagiku. Aku mulai jatuh cinta kepadanya. _

_Aku tidak pernah berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Bahkan, saat ia lulus dari Universitas Domino sebagai sarjana ekonomi dengan nilai terbaik, aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Sewaktu aku menawarinya pekerjaan sebagai asisten pribadiku karena asistenku yang lama sangat amat tidak kompeten, aku juga tidak memberitahunya. Berkali-kali kesempatan datang padaku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, namun aku selalu mundur. Aku takut akan reaksinya. Aku takut kalau ia akan menolakku. _

_Kemudian, semuanya berakhir saat ia datang ke kantorku membawa sebuah berita. _

* * *

"Mai kembali, Seto."

Kaiba Seto mendongak dari lembaran-lembaran dokumen dan menatap lurus ke sosok Jounouchi Katsuya yang berdiri di depannya. Ia terlihat begitu gugup dalam balutan kemeja kantornya. Bibir bagian bawahnya ia gigit dan matanya menatap karpet kantor atasannya itu, tak berani menatap mata biru milik Seto.

"Lalu?"

"Dia... Aku akan menikahinya, Seto."

Seto membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar kabar itu. Dokumen yang ia genggam terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh berhamburan di lantai. Ini tidak mungkin. "... Me... Begitu mendadak?" Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa dikeluarkan Seto. Sebenarnya, ia ingin membentak Jou, melarangnya menikahi perempuan yang terang-terangan membuangnya seperti sampah. Ia ingin mengungkapkan kepada Jou bahwa Mai bukan pendamping hidup yang tepat baginya. Dirinyalah yang tepat. Dia.

"Dia dalam masalah, Seto." kata Jou, mencoba untuk menjelaskan duduk perkara permasalahannya. "Dia hamil sekarang."

"Anakmu?" tanya Seto, panik.

"Bukan. Anak dalam kandungannya bukan anakku, tapi orang lain. Begini, sewaktu ia kembali ke Amerika, ia memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seorang laki-laki yang ternyata brengsek. Ia meninggalkan Mai begitu saja dalam keadaan hamil. Makanya, Mai kembali ke Domino untuk meminta tolong padaku."

"Lalu kenapa?! Anak dalam rahimnya bukan anakmu! Kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab atas kelalaiannya sendiri!!" bentak Seto frustrasi. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Jou menikahi perempuan jalang tersebut. Tidak. Jou miliknya. Miliknya.

"Tidak bisa!! Kau harus liat keadaannya, Seto!! Ia begitu putus asa! Tak henti-hentinya ia menangis sejak ia datang ke apartemenku! Dia putus asa!" jerit Jou, sama kesalnya dengan Seto. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah yang mulai berkumpul. "Dia bilang, hanya aku satu-satunya yang bisa menolongnya. "Ia membutuhkanku."

"Tapi ia membuangmu!!" bentak Seto lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia bahkan mempertegas kekesalannya dengan menggebrak mejanya sendiri. "Kau sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku saat ia mencampakkanmu bagaikan seogok sampah tak berarti?! Dia sendiri yang bilang umur kalian terpaut terlalu jauh, kalau kalian berdua tidak akan bisa mencapai kebahagian bila bersama-sama. DIA SENDIRI YANG MENGATAKAN ITU SEMUA!!"

"Tapi…"

"Apa kau masih mencintainya, hah?!" tanya Seto kesal. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena emosi yang memuncak.

"Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan kalau aku sudah tidak menyimpan rasa suka kepadanya. Tapi, melihat dirinya yang begitu rapuh, berantakan, dan hancur seperti sekarang, aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa untuk tidak menghiraukannya, Seto..."

Seto mengeluarkan erangan penuh kekesalan dan kekecewaan. Jeritan tersebut lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri. "Lalu? Untuk apa kau memberitahu mengenai berita ini?"

"Karena... Setelah kami menikah nanti, kami akan pindah ke Amerika. Jadi, aku tidak bisa bekerja disini lagi, Seto."

Hancur sudah semuanya. Hidupnya yang semula cerah telah berubah menjadi gelap. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Tamat.

"Dan… Aku kemari juga untuk meminta tolong padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya." gumam Jou pelan. "Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku nanti di hari pernikahanku? Kau… Kau sahabat terbaikku. Aku ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhirku sebelum menikah bersamamu, Seto."

Seto terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong. Bukan hanya Jou akan menikahi Mai, ia juga akan meninggalkan Seto seorang diri di Domino dan pindah ke Amerika. Semuanya hanya demi Mai. Dan sekarang, Jou memintanya untuk menjadi _best man _di pernikahannya? Ingin sekali Seto menolaknya, namun mengingat ini adalah kesempatan terakhir baginya untuk bisa bersama dengan Jou, iapun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Terima kasih, Seto." bisik Jou pelan sebelum keluar dari kantor Seto. Ia melewatkan setetes air mata mengalir menuruni pipi sang CEO.

* * *

_Aku menerima tawaran terakhirnya menjadi pendampingnya. Bahkan, aku juga meminjamkan ruang pertemuan di mansion-ku sebagai area resepsi pernikahan. Semuanya kulakukan hanya untuk melihat Katsuya tersenyum. Karena senyuman itulah senyuman terakhir darinya yang bisa kunikmati. _

_Aku sudah kalah._

_Kalah karena kelalaianku sendiri._

* * *

"Berhentilah berputar-putar seperti itu, Katsuya. Kau membuatku panik saja." gumam Seto sambil menyeruput _champagne. _Mata birunya menatap jengah ke sosok berpakaian hitam dan kemeja putih. Dasi berwarna merah tampak menghiasi lehernya. Seto sendiri mengenakan busana serba putih dengan dasi berwarna biru menggantung dari lehernya. Warna-warna tersebut adalah warna yang telah dipilihkan oleh Shizuka, adik Jou untuk pernikahan kakaknya. Katanya, warna-warna itu melambangkan naga-naga andalan mereka. Blue Eyes White Dragon dan Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Aku… Aku tidak yakin dengan pernikahan ini, Seto." gumam Jou. Wajahnya begitu panik. Mata cokelatnya menatap liar ke sekeliling ruangan, seolah-olah mencari celah untuk kabur.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku… Sepertinya aku tidak ingin menikahi Mai."

Seto mendengus pelan sebelum meletakkan gelas _champagne-_nya di sebuah meja di pojok ruangan. "Baru sekarang kau mengatakannya?"

"Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati. Sesuatu yang… Yang…" Jou mengerang pelan sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Rambut pirangnya yang semula tersisir rapi mulai terlihat berantakan.

Seto berjalan mendekati Jou dan menarik sang calon pengantin pria ke dalam dekapan hangat. Jou menghela napas tenang saat wangi _cinnamon _dan vanila milik Seto terhirup oleh hidungnya. Wangi yang begitu familiar dan sangat disukai Jou. Tanpa terasa, kedua tangannya meraih kemeja bagian depan milik Seto dan menggenggamnya erat, tak ingin melepaskannya. Matanya terpejam untuk menikmati suasana.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit dalam kehangatan masing-masing. Suara-suara yang muncul hanyalah suara tarikan dan desahan napas dari kedua duelist tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Seto menjauhkan Jou dan menatap lurus ke sepasang mata cokelat tersebut. "Masih mau kabur?"

Perasaan lain menyelimuti Jou saat melihat mata biru yang begitu indah tersebut. Ia ingin terus bersama pemilik mata biru tersebut. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan tubuh laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

Baru saja Jou membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan kepala seorang Mazaki Anzu. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Kau sudah siap, Jou? Pernikahannya akan segera dimulai. Yugi memintamu untuk segera ke altar."

"Ya. Aku segera kesana." sahut Jou disertai senyum singkat. "Ayo, Seto."

* * *

_Dan iapun menikahi Mai. Mai sekarang sudah resmi menjadi Jounouchi dan meninggalkan nama Kujaku di belakang. Wajahnya begitu bahagia saat Katsuya menyatakan kesediannya untuk menjadi suami bagi Mai di altar, begitu pula saat Katsuya menciumnya tepat di bibir. __Aku? Hanya bisa berdiri dengan senyum palsu dan tepukan tangan sekenanya. _

_Berikutnya adalah resepsi pernikahan. Semuanya larut dalam kegembiraan dan hiruk pikuk pesta. Semua orang hadir disana. Yugi, Yami, Marik, dan Malik sengaja datang jauh-jauh dari Mesir ke Domino untuk memberi selamat kepada Katsuya. Begitu pula dengan Otogi, Honda, Ryou, dan Bakura. Tak ketinggalan Anzu yang merangkap sebagai _event organizer _dadakan pernikahan kali itu. Semua berkumpul, dan semuanya sedikit terkejut saat melihatku sebagai pendamping pengantin pria saat itu. Lebih terkejut lagi saat Katsuya memperkenalkanku sebagai sahabat terbaiknya. _

_Sampai kapanpun aku akan menjadi sahabat baginya, kurasa._

_Pernikahan berlangsung seperti film yang dipercepat bagiku. Aku tidak terlalu ingat detail-detailnya. Yang kuingat adalah saat sebelum Katsuya menaiki pesawat._

* * *

"Sudah beres semuanya, Katsuya?" tanya Seto. Mereka sedang berada di bandara internasional dan menunggu keberangkatan pesawat ke Amerika. Lebih tepatnya New York.

"Yep. Mai masih harus mengurus masalah kelebihan beban bagasi." ucap Jou sambil menunjuk sosok istri barunya yang sedang bersitegang dengan seorang petugas bandara. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku sampai kesini. Tidak kusangka kau baik juga ternyata."

"Setelah sekian lama kita berteman, baru sekarang kau menyadarinya?" kata Seto sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya yang kemudian mengundang tawa dari Jou.

Terdengar pengumuman singkat dari _speaker _yang memberitahu kepada para penumpang tujuang New York, USA, untuk segera _check in _karena pesawat sebentar lagi akan _boarding. _Jou menghela napas saat mendengar pemberitahuan itu. "Sudah waktunya, Seto."

Seto hanya sanggup mengangguk pelan. Suaranya seolah-olah tercekat di tenggorokan.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Jou melingkarkan tangannya ke leher sang CEO dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah sebuah bisikan tepat di telinga kanan Seto yang berbunyi, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Seto. Selamat tinggal dan... aku menyayangimu."

Betapa terkejutnya Seto mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Jou. Seulas senyum penuh kesedihan tampak di wajah manis Jou dan menjadi yang terakhir dilihat oleh Seto. Karena detik berikutnya, Jou telah menaiki pesawat bersama Mai. Itulah kali terakhirnya Seto melihat Jou. Untuk selamanya.

* * *

_Di hari yang sama, aku menerima kabar tentang kecelakaan pesawat yang membawa Katsuya dan Mai ke New York. Penyebabnya adalah kerusakan pada bagian mesin turbin yang kemudian meledak saat pesawat berada di udara. Pesawat itu kemudian jatuh menghantam luasnya samudera._

_Tak ada yang selamat._

_Semua kru dan penumpang pesawat meninggal._

_Termasuk Katsuya._

_Saat berita itu sampai kepadaku, rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Aku sudah kehilangan Katsuya pada seorang perempuan bernama Mai dan sekarang aku kehilangan Katsuya pada seseorang yang lebih berkuasa dari siapapun. Tuhan. Tuhan telah merebut Katsuya dariku, membiarkanku hidup seorang diri. _

_Mungkin orang lain menganggap kehilanganku ini enteng, tapi kalian tidak tahu berapa kali aku harus kehilangan dirinya, dan itu semua karena kelalaianku? Sewaktu sekolah, aku menghiraukannya, menjadikannya musuh. Begitu kami bersahabat, aku tidak pernah punya nyali untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku dan kehilangan dirinya pada Mai. Sekarang, aku tak sanggup menolak keinginannya untuk pindah ke Amerika bersama Mai dan kehilangan dirinya untuk selamanya. Berkali-kali aku kehilangan sosok pemuda yang kucintai. Berkali-kali aku harus mencari cara untuk menghibur diri. Selama ini hanya senyumnya yang menjadi pendorong semangat bagiku untuk terus berjuang melewati segala cobaan hidup, tapi sekarang setelah ia tiada? Rasanya tidak. Aku sudah hancur. Hancur berkeping-keping._

_Maka, hari ini aku memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya padamu, hai jurnal. Kau tahu, saat aku menerima dirimu dari Katsuya aku hanya mencibir. Tapi, ia berkata, "Seandainya aku tidak ada, kau bisa tetap mencurahkan isi hatimu padaku. Anggap saja ini aku." Begitu katanya. Aku hanya tertawa sambil berkata, "Rasanya kau akan selalu ada di sampingku selayaknya seekor anjing yang menuruti majikannya." _

_Tak kusangka saat seperti itu akhirnya sampai juga. Disaat aku membutuhkanmu, kau malah tidak ada. Sekarang, akan kuungkapkan secara jelas perasaanku padamu, Katsuya._

_Aku mencintaimu seutuhnya. Sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku, hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang kucintai, Jounouchi Katsuya. _

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Sebentar lagi kita akan bersama, Katsuya. __Tunggu aku di surga. Atau neraka, aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu sebenarnya._

_Tunggu aku. Aku pasti akan datang kepadamu, meski harus memakan waktu bertahun-tahun atau berabad-abad. Aku akan sampai kepadamu, Katsuya. Setelah itu, kita akan terus bersama, selamanya._

_--- Kaiba Seto ---_

* * *

Mokuba menutup jurnal itu dengan air mata mengalir deras dari mata abu-abunya. Ia tidak percaya kalau kakaknya yang dingin bisa memiliki perasaan yang begitu mendalam kepada Jou, orang yang dulu dianggap sebagai musuh bebuyutan sang CEO. Satu hal lagi yang paling menyesakkan dada Mokuba adalah kenyataan bahwa Jou sendiri juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama pada Seto. Ya. Jounouchi Katsuya juga mencintai Kaiba Seto. Darimana Mokuba tahu? Sebuah surat berisi curahan hati sang pemuda berambut pirang kepada adiknya yang menjadi jawaban itu semua.

Di dalam surat singkat tersebut, Jou mengungkapkan segala perasaannya mengenai Seto kepada adiknya, Shizuka. Sayang, surat itu sampai tepat saat kecelakaan terjadi dan keesokkan harinya Seto bunuh diri. Shizuka terlambat. Sekarang, gadis berambut cokelat itu menyesali keterlambatannya.

"Mokuba?" Terdengar suara pelan seorang gadis melalui pintu masuk. Di ambang pintu, berdirilah Kawaii Shizuka, adik kandung Jounouchi Katsuya. Matanya masih sembab karena harus menghadiri dua pemakaman di minggu yang sama. Ia masih mengenakan gaun hitam sejak pemakaman berakhir. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Mokuba mengangguk pelan sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia membawa jurnal milik Seto dan menunjuk sebuah sofa kulit. Kedua adik tersebut duduk berdampingan dan saling bisu. Kehilangan kakak di saat yang hampir sama membuat keduanya terpukul. Belum lagi, Seto dan Jou sudah bagaikan kakak kandung bagi Shizuka maupun Mokuba.

"Aku… menemukan ini." kata Mokuba pada akhirnya. Ia menunjukkan jurnal tersebut kepada Shizuka. "Di dalam situ, aku mengetahui alasan Seto bunuh diri."

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Patah hati. Putus asa. Penyesalan yang tak berujung. Ia mencintai kakakmu, Shizuka."

"Jou…?"

Mokuba mengangguk sebelum akhirnya kesunyian kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Hingga akhirnya Shizuka berani mengeluarkan suara untuk memecah keheningan. "Kau… Tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakakmu, kan?"

"Tidak. Karena aku tidak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan seperti kakakku."

Ya. Mokuba tidak akan menyianyiakan waktunya. Ia akan memanfaatkan waktu hidupnya untuk mewarnainya dengan warna-warna yang ia inginkan. Kakaknya telah mengajarinya secara tidak langsung melalui jurnalnya. Jalanilah hidupmu sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Nyatakan kepada dunia apa yang kau inginkan sebelum dunia mendahuluimu.

Dan Mokuba mencamkan betul nasehat tersebut.

Mokuba kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Shizuka lurus-lurus. Diraihnya tangan ramping sang perempuan berambut cokelat kemudian berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Shizuka. Maukah kau menghabiskan hidupmu bersamaku, selamanya?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Shizuka membalas, "Ya. Aku mau."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N : **Dan gue meng-angst kembali… Ah, kenapa dengan gue akhir-akhir ini??! (head bang ke tembok) Maaf, kalo aneh, apalagi endingnya. Hehe. Masihkah ada yang sudi me-review oneshot ini? Hehehe.


End file.
